


Meatpire

by mellowrosevampire



Series: Meatpire [1]
Category: Splatoon, splatoon2 - Fandom
Genre: AU, Coroika, Other, Splatoon manga, Vampire AU, splatoon 2 - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowrosevampire/pseuds/mellowrosevampire
Summary: His lips parted, releasing raspy breaths from his fang-filled mouth. Golden ink dripped from the bite marks on his neck, trickling down his shoulder and off his milky white jacket, and onto the holly green carpet."...?"His eyelids forced themself to open, a silver light peeking its way through the curtains. The light had almost blinded is weary eyes, he flipped over to the other side, being shrouded by darkness. It almost felt better, and he soon learnt why.





	1. Phantasmagoria.

His neck throbbed with searing pain, the wave of stinging unpleasantry covering his entire body. It was hard to move underneath the weight of the male inkling, who had sunk his fangs deep into emperor's thin, pale neck. His head throbbed, slipping in and out of conciousness. His breathing slowed down, and eventually he passed out, the last visible thing was the menacing grimace of that boy. That monster that had changed him. His wings folded around emperor's limp body, laying kisses on his pale cheeks.  
"You know... you're quite fun when you can't move~"  
His smile widened, this feeling, although seen as sick by the majority, was the greatest high. He held his excitement in, breaths hastening. Emperor would wake up soon, to find that he'd changed into a hungry monster. Rose couldn't wait to torment him, and 'love' him. This was going to be great, he though.  
But was it?

Another day passed, nobody really noticing the dissapearance of the king and his brother, except n-pacer and eging. They were not too worried yet, as emperor and prince went out regularly. They had no idea what had happened to them. The infection was spreading.

 

His lips parted, releasing raspy breaths from his fang-filled mouth. Golden ink dripped from the bite marks on his neck, trickling down his shoulder and off his milky white jacket, and onto the holly green carpet.  
"...?"  
His eyelids forced themself to open, a silver light peeking its way through the curtains. The light had almost blinded is weary eyes, he flipped over to the other side, being shrouded by darkness. It almost felt better, and he soon learnt why.   
It soon occured to him that his back did not feel as usual. Was something attached to it? He lifted his body up, and caught sight of his pale, greeny-blue skin. He stumbled backwards into the light, then noticing that there was ink and blood staining his mostly white attire. This would have enraged him, but he was already confused and upset.  
As he lay down, his back tingled, then realising he had leathery black wings sprouting from it. He gasped lightly, getting off the bed he had woke up on to lean backwards and look at them. He felt the texture of the wings, then directing his attention to the two giant fangs protruding from his mouth. These were not ordinary fangs, they could suck the life out of people. He froze. He knew what had happened, and remembered how it played out. His mind was clouded with rage and confusion, but a slim smile soon spread upon his oddly-colored face. He was hungry.

~~Before~~  
Emperor had been very bored that day, usually he had something to do, or...someone to meet, that being rider. His crush. Rider had recently been less frequently seen, not even interracting with goggles. It was apparent that he was busy, or practicing. But emperor couldn't shake away the thought that it was more important buisness.  
He decided to go for a walk to his father's house. He hadn't been there for ages, and his father was always busy, for unkown reasons. He hadn't seen his father since he won the first championship.   
Prince had nagged him to tag along, and eventually convinced emperor to let him join. What a dreadful mistake.   
They had hiked along a trail of trees and berries, in an unnamed forest that lead to the large mansion, and passed unused train lines. Although this didn't give off any nostalgic feeling whatsoever for emperor, prince frequently glanced at the surroundings, picking berries and playing around. He was not quite that old yet, so he loved these things. It seemed they were both completely unaware that they were being watched.  
"Do not wonder too far, prince." Warned emperor, keeping a close eye on the little boy as he frolicked in the lush wilderness outside of inkopolis.  
"I will!" He replied innocently. Being emperor's little brother, he looked up to the king very much, and would go along with a lot of the things his brother said, even if weird. However, he really did want to explore...

It grew dark, an orange tint making its way over the horizon, blanketing the trees and ground around the brothers. A large mansion could be seen in the distance, surrounded by tree trunks and overgrowing patches of wildflowers. There was an unnatural amount of roses, which posed a risk due to the thorns. Emperor guided his younger brother carefully through the mess of nature, narrowly avoiding bumblebees, mice, and even some spiders.

"Stay back. I'll open the gates."  
Emperor approached the golden colored gates of the mansion, grabbing a key that prince had never seen before. It was sun yellow, with a red string tied to it. He unlocked the gates and swung them open.  
"Follow me."  
He walked into the front lawn, prince following closely after. He hung onto his older brother, who covered him with his arms affectionately.   
The surroundings of the mansion were shrouded by fog, and covered in moisture due to a storm of rain that pelted it. The door on the front was made of wood, with symbols and patterns carved into it. Most of the mansion was the same as the brothers had last seen it, except for one detail.

The door was unlocked.


	2. Part 2 - Sunken teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How does it feel?"  
> The flooding light from the window and balcony was invaded by a dark shadow. It was a male inkling, an almost familiar one. Standing there in the moonlight, wings spread out like some sort of bat.  
> Emperor adjusted his eyes to the sudden change of lighting, eyeing the dark figure with suspicion.   
> "You...."

"How does it feel?"  
The flooding light from the window and balcony was invaded by a dark shadow. It was a male inkling, an almost familiar one. Standing there in the moonlight, wings spread out like some sort of bat.  
Emperor adjusted his eyes to the sudden change of lighting, eyeing the dark figure with suspicion.   
"You...."  
He frowned, knowing who this was. Seeing Rose again filled him with anger. What did rose do to his brother? Why did Rose make him into a vampire?

Rose grimaced, lunging through the open glass doors of the balcony to pin emperor against the wall of the room, tearing at the red wallpaper.  
Emperor winced, a small bit of ink trickling down his shoulder.  
Hot breaths pounded his face, rose being right in front of him, his teeth completely covered in blood.  
"Are you hungry, emp-chan~?"  
Emperor paused. He was hungry. Very hungry.  
"...Yes. But why are you asking me that? Do you really care about me?" He said in a passive agressive tone, smirking.  
Rose smiled, licking his face lightly, sending a chill down emperor's spine. Even the saliva on rose's tongue was red. Did he eat someone?  
It suddenly occured to emperor that rose could have devoured prince alive. He broke into a cold sweat, his heart's beat quickening, and teeth grinding together angrily. He pushed rose to the ground, hissing like a maniac.  
Rose looked amused, his face not changing a bit.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" Emperor boomed, his eyes filled with veins.  
The sound of his anguished screams faded into a short silence between them.   
Rose chuckled lightly, looking up at emperor.  
"Why don't you see for yourself~?"  
Rose zipped away, out of emperor's tight grasp, with the flap of his wings he was floating close the ceiling above emperor.  
He gestured to come closer, but emperor stayed in place, his wings folding back, and body calming. Rose wouldn't have eaten prince. Despite his awful and malicious nature, he treated prince like his own child. He was very motherly. There was no way he would eat prince.  
Rose flew his way over to a nearby door, swinging it open. The rest of the mansion was very vast, with a large number of rooms. Emperor followed reluctantly, his wings dragging behind him.  
The tension grew once more, as Rose decided to make a sudden dive down. He flew off the railing of the overhang that they were currently standing on and landed himself in front of another door, that was chipped away at and covered in vines.  
"Ladies first!" He chirped (Of course, He was only joking.) ,opening the doors as if it were the curtain of a stage, and crawling quickly up the right wall and over to the large window in the middle of the room.  
And that's when emperor saw it.  
He landed on the ground, shakily trudging toward the room.

Prince was lying in front of the window, Slumped in an awkward position. His mouth was overflowing with crimson that bled on his expensive looking garb. His eyes were glassy, and tears fell from them like fountains. Two large wings protruded from his back, A Jet black colour, almost Impossible to see. He started trembling once he locked eyes with his big brother. His wings shrunk back and face grew much paler than ever.   
"...Brother?"

Neither of them were sure how to react. They just stared at each other, pits growing in their stomachs.  
The silence was broken by a giggle from above. Rose lept out at emperor like a bat, swinging upside down and meeting his eyes. Emperor bared his teeth.  
"Isn't he pretty?!"  
Rose's mouth was sealed shut instantly with a blow to the chin, and struck to the ground with a forceful swipe of the claw. Emperor stared down at him with a condescending look.  
"Why, I'm much stronger than I was before. Were you expecting me to be fully devistated?" He sneered.

Rose just smiled. This irritated emperor. He picked him up by the neck, tightening his grip by the second.  
"Answer me."

Rose did not hesitate.   
"Oh, how wonderful! You're quite confident with your new abilities!!" He sung, his head twitching every now and then.  
"But you shouldn't underestimate me, Dear." His voice hissed, foreshadowing the coming event as all emperor could do was stare and realise his mistake.

Rose swung his lower body upwards, his feet hitting Emperor's lower chin, causing him to fall back a bit and gag. He then spun around backwards, making his way out of emperor's grip, and spinning his body into it's former position, landing on the ground slowly as his wings spread out to cushion his fall.  
"Hk--!" Emperor gasped as he landed on the floor, wings obscured and folded in uncomfortable positions. His lower head throbbed with pain.

"Big brother!!" Prince cried in agony. He stepped forward to help emperor, and mistakenly opened his wings and lunged at incredible speed. Not able to control his flight path yet, he landed on top of his brother, causing more discomfort for both of them. Leaving them both in a messy pile.

Rose watched from above. This was going to be so much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was short! ^^" still trying to develop more characters atm~

**Author's Note:**

> Jhjhhjjhj this was really fun to make! I'll be working on part 2 soon.


End file.
